the Gaara and Sasuke talk show 2
by Blackangel1994
Summary: yep am back again withe another talk show and gaara is going to be touched byt alot of people and sasuke is going to be killing them the topic for now its about parings yaoi parings


Tittle: the Gaara and Sasuke talk show 2

me: ok now here we go again on the talk show we have alot of parings from naruto and others is that right akito

akito: yes that right and for those people that don't know me am akito am from air gear am here as the paring agito x akito

me: wow that's nice to know ok back to the intro plex welcom in Gaara and Sasuke oh and Sasuke nickname id emobaka

akito: todays they are going to talk about parings

----CLAPINGS------

Gaara: hello everybody am Gaara

Sasuke: hi and am Sasuke

Gaara: today we are here to talk about parings form naruto and air gear which are very few of them 

Sasuke: hi is itachi here Gaara-chan

Gaara: yeah he's here the following parings

Sasuke: following how much paring dose he have

Gaara: well if you just shut up i will tell you ok itachixnaruto,itachixdeidara,itachixsasori,itachixgaara...

Sasuke: what the asshole has you as a paring!

Itachi: yes sasuke i have dear little Gaara as one of my paring

Sasuke: i could jus kick your ass right now!

Gaara: ok boys calm done and Sasuke watch your mouth!

Sasuke: sorry

itachi: wow and this is my so called brother

sasuke: am going to kill you!

Gaara: sasuke sit and shut up amgoing to talk to itachi.. now itachi

itachi: Gaara-kun

Gaara: -walks over the itachi and sits on his lap- what do you think about your yaoi parings

Itachi: i think there fine but i really itachi x gaara

Gaara: is that so

itachi: yes it is

Sasuke: you know that am right here!

Gaara: oh yeah i forgot about you

itachi:-licks gaara's neck-

Gaara: mmmm aahh

Sasuke: ok thats it

--------- we will be right back wen sasuke is done killing itachi --------

----------------------------ok now back to the show----

Gaara: you think he's going to be ok?

Sasuke: i really don't know or care for that matter of fact

Gaara: ok lets move on the to other parings like now we have Sasori-kun with us

Sasuke: when the fuck did Sasori got here!

Gaara: when you beat the crap out of itachi

Sasuke: oh yeah

Gaara: now welcomeing Sasori to the show!

Sasori: -walks i and sits next Gaara- why hello Gaara

Gaara: hello Sasori

Sasuke: yeah hello Sasori

Sasori: same to you baka

Gaara: ok moveing on now let me read all of your parings Sasori and we can get start alright

Sasori: alright

Sasuke: just get on with it

Gaara: ok Sasorixdeidara,Sasroixitachi,SasorixGaara...

Sasuke: why is it that every damn paring has you in it Gaara

Gaara: i don't know but if it will make you feel better you can ask sasori-kun something

Sasuke: i will

Sasori: then ask way baka

Sasuke:what is your fav paring in this damn thing

Sasori: i would say Sasori x gaara and Sasori x deidara but my fav is Sasori x gaara

Gaara:-sits on his lap- is that the truth Sasori-danna

Sasori: yes it is

Sasuke:am going to be sick

Sasori:-undoing gaara's paints and putting his hand inside- umm you like that

Gaara: ohhh Sasori ahhhh

Sasuke: that's it!

--------- Sasuke is killing Sasori because he was touching _his_ gaara's cock sasuke never told gaara he liked. hes done killing him---

Gaara: Sasuke you are really not fair

Sasuke: what! alot of people here on the damn show where going to rape you!

Gaara: no they wouldn't do that on live tv and we have people here

Sasuke: the damn people want save from them!well chanel well but shes just a girl that dose our intro

Gaara: we will talk later now we have Deidara with us now

Sasuke: yay am so happy-not happy-

Gaara: just smile

Sasuke: -smileing fake way-

Gaara: come out Deidara!

Deidara:-comes out- hello Gaara and Sasuke,un

Gaara: hello Dei-chan

Sasuke: hello deidara-kun

Deidara: its Sasuke ok you call me Dei-chan

Sasuke: ok dei-chan 'wow this is the only guy that is not going to touch Gaara'

Gaara: sit down dei-chan

Sasuke: well you read the parigs for dei-chan

Gaara: wow Sasuke your happy now

Sasuke: yeah i am

Deidara: guys how did it go with the others

Gaara: not really that good dei-chan

Deidara: i hope their ok

Sasuke: yeah they are i didn't hurt them that bad

Deidara: oh my!

Gaara: ok moveing on the parings are dei-chanxitachi,dei-chanxsasori,dei-chanxtobi,dei-chanxgaara

Deidara: cool i have you as a paring gaa-chan

Sasuke:'am still good' so which is the one that you like dei-chan

Deidara: i like the deigaa paring -gets gaara hand and walks off the stage to a drak place-

Sasuke: where the hell is that asshole!

Gaara:ohhh deidara ahhh 

Sasuke: found you! -throws a star-

Deidara: what the hell is this-bleeding-

------yes people more of sasuke killing somebody but enjoy this----

me: hi naruto how are you

naruto: am go-

--------now back to the show---

Sasuke: well we ran out of time

Gaara:-naked- well see ya next time and lets hope i don't get rape

Sasuke:-covering Gaara up- yeah bye guys

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

levea a rr i just made this out of randome thats why it may suck a little but leave a rr


End file.
